Premonition
by Soldier's Shadow
Summary: He saw him one night. An apparition seeking the devil blade Yamato. Was this just a chance encounter...or was it a warning?


**AN: I'm back with a new DMC fic and this one is called '**Premonition'. **This was born from a friend of mine's encouragement to write a fic that has Vergil. He's here all right and I guarantee you that he's bad ass in this! This story basically explains itself so there's not much for me to say here.**

**Go on now. Enjoy this fic!

* * *

**

Night has fallen on the land of Fortuna and the populace is beginning to succumb to sleep. This night marks the first time in a long time in which the people can sleep soundly without the fear of being attacked by demons. All this was due to the valiant efforts of the devil hunter Dante and a knight named Nero who together defeated the corrupt Order of the Sword and their leader Sanctus.

With the Order gone and Sanctus with it, Nero would also finally be able to get some real rest. The knight had never feared being attacked by demons but he did fear that they would go after his beloved Kyrie and because of that fear he used to stay up constantly at night on watch for any demons. Now with demons gone he would finally be able to enjoy the serenity the night had to offer.

Nero entered his bedroom to see Kyrie sitting in front of a mirror combing her long brown hair. Nero couldn't help but admire how beautiful she was with her hair down rather than in its usual ponytail. Kyrie noticed her lover staring at her in the mirror's reflection and smiled. "You still have that bad habit Nero".

The knight blinked confused as to what the songstress meant. "What bad habit?"

"You were staring again. Didn't the Order teach you proper etiquette during your training? " Kyrie asked playfully as she turned to her lover. She stood up from her seat and put her hands on her hips.

Nero returned her smile and gave a small laugh. "Well nobody's around to discipline or lecture me now with Credo go-" the knight cut himself short when he saw Kyrie's lips contort into a frown. He mentally kicked himself for his stupidity; he should've known better than to bring up Kyrie's deceased brother. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"Credo…" Kyrie muttered quietly as she looked away from Nero. "I-I wish he didn't have to die".

"It was my fault; I wasn't able to do anything but watch as that bastard Sanctus murdered him!" Nero said as he wrapped his arms around Kyrie's waist from behind. Nero missed Credo too despite his lack of confidence in him. He also couldn't help but blame himself for Credo's death. "I won't let anything happen to you Kyrie," he whispered softly into her ear before planting a kiss on her neck.

"I know you won't," Kyrie said as she turned around to Nero and rested her head on his chest. Nero reciprocated by stroking her hair gently.

"It's getting late, we should go to bed," Nero said to the songstress as he let her go. Kyrie just nodded and went to turn off the lights while Nero got into their bed. Kyrie joined him and went under the covers. She snuggled close to Nero who pulled her close to him and sighed. Credo's death was hard for both of them but at least now they would be able to escape to their dreams.

Hopefully those were much more pleasant than the air was now.

* * *

_Several hours later_

Nero stirred awake to the sound of footsteps. The noise was faint but Nero was still able to hear them. He looked to his left to see Kyrie still asleep so it couldn't be her. The first culprit that came to mind was a burglar or perhaps a leftover demon! Nero wasn't ready to take any chances.

Nero got out of bed as quietly as he could so he didn't wake his lover. He pulled his blue leather coat over his shoulders and grabbed his sidearm, the Blue Rose off of a dresser. As he left the bedroom he noticed something was out of place.

The rack in the corner of the bedroom where he kept his two swords, Red Queen and Yamato, was knocked over. Nero's eyes widened when he noticed that the Yamato was gone. The devil blade was far too powerful too fall into the hands of a demon or a power hungry human; he couldn't let this thief get away. Nero grabbed the Red Queen and placed it on his back before leaving the bedroom.

As Nero moved down the hallway that led to the living room he felt this strange feeling of dread. He felt as if he was going to be attacked at any given moment by an unseen force. He briefly considered going back to Kyrie so he could protect her in case whatever was here tried to go after her. Nero shook his head, banishing those thoughts. He just had to stay calm. Besides nothing would be able to get past him to Kyrie in the first place.

When he reached the living room, Nero scanned it for anything out of the ordinary. Everything looked just as he had left it until he turned to the window. Standing there, illuminated only by the moonlight, was man clad in a blue long coat with snow white hair. He stood with his back to Nero and in his hands was a sheathed blade, the Yamato.

"Hey you, don't move!" Nero ordered as he took the Blue Rose out of his coat and aimed it at the man. The man slowly turned around to Nero, revealing his face.

"Dante…?" the knight asked the man, skepticism evident in his tone. This man standing before Nero looked almost exactly like his devil hunter friend Dante but there was a few things that set the two apart. For one, his hair was swept back and his face wore a more stoic and collected expression. The most significant difference between the two though was the more ominous aura emitting from this man which made Nero's skin crawl.

"I take it you're acquainted with my brother?" the white haired man asked, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Brother? You must be Vergil then," Dante had told Nero of his brother and how he had attempted to gain Sparda's power in the past. He had also told him that Vergil was Yamato's original wielder. The knight took a precautionary step back, his hand going to Red Queen's hilt. "Why are you here?"

Vergil stood his ground, not intimidated by Nero's aggressive action. "I'm here to take back what is rightfully mine," the half devil said smoothly before slowly pulling Yamato out of its sheath. The devil blade glimmered in the moonlight as it's original master held it to his side. "It's much like my brother to give away my belongings as soon as I'm gone".

"That sword belongs to me so hand it over!" Nero commanded whipping Red Queen out of its sheath. He wouldn't let Vergil get away with Yamato.

"If that is what you think then you are a fool," Vergil spoke in a low tone, his cold eyes locking onto Nero. "Come then, try and take it from me!" Vergil challenged as he pointed Yamato's tip at the knight.

That was all the provocation Nero needed; he released a battle cry before dashing at Vergil and delivered a powerful two handed swing of his sword. Vergil was prepared though; he simply brought up Yamato to block the blow while holding onto the hilt with one hand.

"Truly pathetic boy," Vergil remarked mockingly before pushing forward with his sword causing Nero to stagger. The swordsman jabbed Nero in the stomach with Yamato's hilt and then bringing the blade itself down on Nero who was barely able to dodge the attack. Vergil then swung Yamato several times at the air doing seemingly nothing. Nero, being familiar with the devil blade's destructive abilities brought Red Queen up in defense before being bombarded by numerous slashes that came out of seemingly nowhere.

"I'm not done yet!" Nero growled angrily, not one to like being mocked. The knight thrust Yamato at his adversary's feet but Vergil jumped away…doing exactly what Nero wanted him to do. The knight extended his devil bringer grabbing Vergil midair. He pulled him forward and jumped into their and kicked both his feet forward, hitting Vergil so hard it sent him into the wall.

The swordsman grunted as he slid down the wall and onto the floor. "It seems I've underestimated you. It won't happen again…" Vergil stood up from the ground and held Yamato over his head and swung it in a circular motion before sheathing it. Suddenly summon swords appeared, all aimed at Nero. "Let's continue."

Nero gasped as he watched the summon swords begin to surround him in a circle, cutting him off from escape. The knight jumped off of the ground, Red Queen held tightly in his hands and as soon as he left solid ground the energy generated blades launched themselves at him. He blocked and swatted away all the swords before landing but once he did, he had to dodge quickly to avoid an attack from Vergil.

The swordsman followed the direction Nero dodged and performed an overhead swing of his sword but his opponent avoided it albeit only by mere inches. Vergil then slashed horizontally, cutting Nero straight across the chest.

Nero got down to one knee and covered his wound with his hand, wincing as he did so, and when he withdrew it, it was covered in crimson blood. He looked up to see Vergil coming his way, Yamato primed and ready to deliver a finishing blow. In a desperate attempt to keep his adversary away, Nero extended his devil bringer at Vergil with a angered cry. Vergil just stabbed the demon arm causing it to retreat to its owner.

Vergil casually walked over to his adversary, who took out his revolver and fired at him. The swordsman just blocked the bullets before kicking Nero in the jaw sending him onto his back and separating him and the Blue Rose. He then violently impaled Nero's devil bringer gaining a cry of pain from Nero.

"Hmph, you and I are one in the same; we're both the results of the union between a human and a devil. We are both half-breeds! Though your heritage is much more visible," Vergil commented while eying his devil bringer.

Nero grit his teeth as he looked up at his opponent towering over him, his eyes filled with hatred. "Don't even compare me to you! You sick bastard!" Nero snapped vehemently before wincing in pain due to Yamato still being lodged in his arm. "Unlike you I have a heart!"

Vergil scoffed at this statement. "…I had a heart at one time." He definitely had a heart at one time but it was killed a long time, along with his mother.

The knight felt his consciousness fading but he forced himself to stay awake. The moment he lost consciousness, he would lose his life and then Vergil might go after Kyrie. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen! Nero felt the demonic energy building up inside before it was released, invoking his devil trigger.

Nero ripped Yamato out of his devil bringer and then lunged at Vergil in a blind rage. His demonic arm wrapped around Vergil's throat and he began to choke him. Vergil looked him straight in the eye and choked out. "It appears your inner devil has come to save you. Too bad it won't be enough!" After he said that Nero felt a sharp pain in his back. He weakly turned around to see several summon swords lodged in his back. He groaned in pain, his grip on Vergil's neck weakening and in a split second Vergil slashed him twice; once diagonally across the chest and once on the abdomen. Nero fell to the ground with a thud.

Vergil smirked and went over to Nero's fallen form. "It's over for you!" he whispered darkly as he raised Yamato and prepared to execute him.

That was the last thing Nero heard along with his scream.

* * *

"Nero! Nero!"

Nero slowly opened his eyes to see Kyrie looking at him with concerned eyes. He looked around the living room to see slash marks across the walls and the furniture was damaged. He didn't see Vergil anywhere. He uttered a groan. "…Kyrie…you're alright?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Kyrie asked confused. She gently touched one of the slash wounds on Nero's chest causing him to wince in pain. "Nero, what happened to you?"

"Where's Yamato?!" Nero questioned as he attempted to rise up from the ground but the stinging pain of his wounds prevented him from doing so. Kyrie helped him off of the ground and led him over to a chair where she sat him down.

Kyrie looked around the room for the sword. She spotted it lying across the room by one of the slashed up walls and she went over and retrieved it and brought it over to Nero. "Here, now just wait here. I'm going to go get some help for your injuries."

Nero just nodded and watched Kyrie leave and once she was gone he let out a pained sigh. He looked at Yamato which lay motionless for the moment when just hours ago it was the sword that had inflicted his injuries. Nero's thoughts shifted from the sword itself to its wielder; Vergil.

Last night's encounter with the half-devil felt way too real too be just a vision. He was still able to feel the sting of Vergil's attacks and his words still wrung in his ears. Perhaps it was an apparition? It made more sense to Nero than a just a dream. Whether it was a for real or not this encounter meant something alright. It was a warning; it was warning that something bad was going to happen and soon.

The remaining question was what exactly was going to happen?

* * *

**AN: Alright here ya go; my first fic of 2010 and my first fic that has Vergil in it outside of '**In the End'. **So how did it come out? Was Vergil characterized properly because I only just got DMC3 and I desperately want to know if I portrayed one of my favorite characters of all time properly. Also did this battle sound like a DMC fight or what!? I worked my best to do so.  
**

**Like the title says this is a premonition; a premonition of a new DMC fic that I'm planning out slowly. Don't worry all you Nero haters out there Dante's the star of that one along with Vergil. How does that sound to you?**

**Do not forget to review! Reviews keep me alive and well! **


End file.
